Won't You Join the Dance?
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: How's Danny react when Ghost Writer slaps him in the story Alice in Wonderland? It's a gift that involves Vlad? Little does GW know that Danny has a "gift" in mind for the writer as well. Rated M for crossdressing Danny again threesome fun. Slight OOC


I promised this to Flying Horror for her birthday. She's a Ghost Writer fan, and I noticed there isn't a lot of fics for him on this site. She also happened to draw a very cute Alice in Wonderland picture featuring Danny and crew that I absolutely adored, and the gears in my head started to turn. Yeah, it's time to torture poor Danny for a while.

Well, this is rated for guy/guy/guy goodness, cross-dressing, a writer with a very strange imagination (this can refer to G.W. or me lol), and a naughty Vlad Masters. Yum.

I don't own Danny Phantom, I don't own Alice in Wonderland, and I don't even really own the idea for the crossover. It's to make one of my wonderful reviews happy. I heart my reviewers!

_Won't You Join the Dance?_

Danny gave a soft yawn and rolled over, his eyes fluttering lazily as he slowly woke up. Soft sunlight hit his eyelids and he opened them, peering out at the vegetation. Large oak trees and healthy green grass surrounded him. Blinking in confusion, he sat up and looked around. Had he not fallen asleep in his bed the night before? Where was he, and why was he sitting on a giant purple mushroom? He shifted slightly and his leg caught on some material, causing him to look down at his legs. He paused for a second, as if not believing what he was seeing before screaming out loud.

"What in the world is this foul play?" he cried out. "Why am I in a dress as blue as the sky during day?"

He paused and softly placed his fingers to his lips. This seemed achingly familiar, and he slowly pieced together his words. He never spoke like that... expect for...

"Oh, why is this happening again to me? I beat him once and I was free! To think he would have me again! Come out Ghost Writer so we can settle this like men."

Danny frowned. He hated rhyming. It made him feel stupid. His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard a laugh that somehow reminded him of a purr.

He looked up to see a cat, well... it sort of looked like a cat. Actually, it looked nothing like a cat. It was a man, dressed in various shades of purple lounging on a large tree branch like it was a couch. He had a wicked grin on his pale face, and two purple furred ear sticking out of his black hair, along with a tail that was twitching lazily side to side. He looked very much at peace with himself, even as he had a young boy in a dress glaring at him.

"Young Alice, you seem distressed. And here I thought you'd appreciate the dress," he said, his tone mournful but his face still lit up with the same grin as before.

"I am a boy, and my name is Danny! Do I have to fight you, for you know my skills are uncanny!"

This only seemed to please Ghost Writer further and he waved his hand to Danny, as if inviting him to do the very thing he'd threatened.

"By all means, please proceed. If you had powers, it would be impressive indeed."

His words confused Danny. What had he meant "if"? Deciding to ignore the taunts, he tried to transform.

"I'm going ghost!" he shouted, though nothing happened. A soft breeze blew by his ankles, though that was about it. Clapping sounded above his head and he glared at the writer.

"Such a display deserves a toast," Ghost Writer said, earing him a hateful glare. "Poor Alice, did you not see? I'm here for you, to bring you glee. You see, I hold no grudge. You gave me my book for Christmas, though I had to face a judge. So I will give you something as well. Trust me, you will like it, for it is rather swell."

"I want nothing from you, can you not see?!" Danny shouted at him. "And my name is not Alice, so just let me be!"

"Oh, very well, if that is your desire. But I still have a gift that will light your heart a fire. I know what you really seek, who it is that make your knees go weak. You hide your feelings under a mask. But I know the truth. Don't believe me? Just ask," Ghost writer taunted happily.

Deciding he'd had enough of being teased, Danny crossed his arms in defiance.

"I don't know what implying, but it's all a lie. I don't want to talk anymore, so this is good bye!"

Turning away from the ghost, he started to walk away from him. There was a road just ahead, and he figured he might as well get on it. He wasn't sure if it would take him anywhere, but it was better than with Ghost Writer and his annoying powers. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that the tree no longer held the ghost and he looked back stubbornly. He could find his way out of this, if only he knew where to go.

There were two signs at the dirt road, but neither of them made much sense. They both pointed in opposite directions, one reading _March Hare_, and the other reading _Mad Hatter_. He groaned in annoyance. He had had the book read to him as a child, but it had been so long since then. He had a feeling if he went down the right path, it would only be playing into Ghost Writer's hands.

He wondered what the ghost had meant by his words. He wasn't hiding any of his feelings from anyone. What did he have to hide? Except for... But no one knew about that, especially Ghost Writer. Did he?

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the unwanted thoughts. Ghost Writer was just messing with his head, that was all. He had other things he needed to focus on, like the fact that he needed to get out of this place. And the only way that was going to happen was if he picked a direction.

"It hardly matters in the long run," Danny sighed. "I'll see the Mad Hatter, and hopefully this nightmare will be done."

With a course set in mind, he made his way down the path, determined to get this over with. He did remember in the book that Alice had chosen to see the March Hare and ended up in the tea party. He'd just intentionally go against the book, and maybe encourage his tormentor to leave him alone.

He wasn't sure how long he walked before he came across a little thicket. He frowned at seeing the road went right through it and he either had the choice of trying to walk around it, or through it. He was a little paranoid about leaving the path though. He didn't want to get lost or anything. Hiking up his skirt a little, and hating himself for it, he slowly made his way through the tight trees and bushes, wriggling past the small spaces and doing his best not to scratch himself. After a small while, it became a little clearer and he could see a house past the trees. Inching up close to a large pine, he peered past the bark to see what kind of place it was.

He groaned at the paint job, immediately having a bad feeling in his stomach. The walls were a fine pure white, with a deep green roof and golden painted door and windowsills. He would have recognized that color scheme anywhere and it was immediately setting warning bells off in his head. To his horror, he saw a large table with many chairs around it. The table was topped with a pristine white clothe and many assortments of cake and chocolates. There were three people sitting there, two talking, while the other's head was resting on the table. He couldn't make out who the sleeping one was, but he was shocked to see Vlad Masters in a sleek black velvet top hat and talking to Skulker... with green bunny ears and in a very itchy looking suit. Danny could even see a fluffy green tail poking out and had to clap his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing and getting caught.

"I see you are enjoying your gift. Did I not tell you your spirit would lift?"

Danny jumped slightly and whirled around to see Ghost Writer leaning over him, looking very satisfied with himself. Danny blushed at the realization he'd been surprised so easily and looked away. He could feel his face forming into a pout and gasped, wondering why he was acting this way.

"What are you doing to me?" he hissed softly. "I am no girl. Give me my powers and set me free!"

"Please relax, I mean you no harm," he replied soothingly. "My intention is to please you, not to disarm."

"In what way do you mean? This situation is isn't pleasing, it is obscene! What do you plan to force me into? I may not have my powers, but I can still fight you!"

"Do not fret little dear," Ghost Writer replied and held up his hands. "I would hope that my present would be quite clear. I am giving you what you really want. He is your to enjoy, without the fights, confusion, or taunts. Vlad Masters is who you wish for, and here I have dropped you right at his door."

"What would make you have such thoughts?!" Danny asked out in embarrassment, barely remembering to keep his voice down. He was both humiliated and angry. How had Ghost Writer known about that? "He sees me as a prize, for my heart to be bought!"

"Is how he seeks you such a crime? You know how you feel, and so will he in due time. You like his advances, you know this is true. All I wish is to give him to you."

"He wants me as a son, not as a lover. This dream is no more than tricks and cover. He would never care for me in that way, and you would do nothing but drive him away. I don't care for whatever you say, I won't partake in this any day!"

"Do you not want him, to have him only with you?" Ghost Writer persisted gently. "He wants you as well, you know this is true."

"You're being a pain," Danny said stomping his foot. "Leave me alone, my answer is plain."

"Well if you insist. You'll have to forgive me, but I must persist." With those words he pushed Danny out into the clearing, causing him to stumble backwards and land on his backside. He immediately looked over his shoulder to see both Vlad and Skulker staring at him. He wanted to run and hide, but for some reason all he could do was stare back.

Suddenly Vlad stood and smiled warmly as he made his way over to the boy.

"Ah Danny, it's good to see you. You looked quite stunning," he said as he bent down to help him up and leaned in closely to his ear, "and positively marvelous in blue."

The boy shivered from the whisper and the touch. He pulled his hands away and tucked them behind his dress, as if he'd been caught pilfering cookies. He could immediately tell that Vlad was not himself. The man had an odd look on his face, one he recognized from all the times he'd seen him look at his mother. He felt a weird lurch in his stomach and tried to tell himself it was only Ghost Writer's tricks.

"Would you like to join us in our fest?" Vlad asked warmly. "I can assure you, this tea is the best."

He placed a hand on the small of Danny's back, making the boy fight not to blush. His hand felt oddly warm, pressed against him, and the feelings were making his insides squirm a little.

"I guess since you asked so sweet," he replied, looking back at Ghost Writer, who only smiled and disappeared. "I would love to. I consider it a treat."

He was ushered over to the table and Vlad sat him down between him and the person who was sleeping. He glanced over at Skulker, who he was happy to see looked as irritated as he felt. He didn't look to be at all happy dressed as a giant bunny, and Danny was relieved at least he wasn't the only one who knew something was wrong. It caused him to pause though. What if everyone knew something wasn't right? What if Vlad wasn't under some weird spell that was making him act like that?

He shook his head. The alternative wasn't something he wanted to consider. Instead he looked over to the one who was snoozing. Like Ghost Writer and Skulker, there was animal ears poking from out from out of the mess of black hair, only this time it was dainty little mouse ears. Figuring it could only be the door mouse from the story, he poked the person to see who it was. His actions earned him a little squeak and to his surprise he saw Danni lift her head, whiskers twitching in annoyance as she frowned at him.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep? Leave me alone before I punch you, you creep!" she threatened before she saw who she was talking to and brightened up. "Danny! I didn't know you were here." She giggled as she saw him in the dress. "If you don't mind me saying, you look a little queer."

Danny flustered and almost said something before a gentle pressure was applied to his arm. He looked over and saw nothing was there before a soft voice whispered in his ear. "Don't fret now, remember that queer also means happy."

He made to yell at Ghost Writer to leave him alone before his chin was cupped by Vlad's thin yet strong fingers and the 'Mad Hatter' smiled at him.

"Don't pay her any mind. I think you look snappy," he said soothingly.

He almost melted right there in his chair when soft lips pressed against his forehead. Blushing deeply, he quietly accepted the tea poured for him as Danni blushed and giggled, nudging him in the ribs. The skin where Vlad had kissed him felt tingly, and it was taking all the effort he had not to turn into a pile of goo or run for the hills. Both were actually equally tempting for vastly different reasons.

Trying to ignore his thoughts, he took the cup of tea into his hands and looked down at the steaming liquid. This whole thing was so weird, and he had to wonder why in the world he was dealing with it. If he had his powers he would have gone ghost and beaten on Ghost Writer until the man cried for mercy. As it was, as much as he hated to admit it, he was stuck.

He let the others talk around him. It was all nonsense rhymes and he really didn't have any interest in it. Instead he just sat there and stared at his tea, waiting for this all to be over. Perhaps if he simply ignored what was going on around him, Ghost writer would get bored and stop this.

"Danny, have you drifted off to sleep? Or is it perhaps your thoughts are too deep?"

Danny's head snapped up and saw that he was alone, aside from Vlad who was looking at him in curiosity. He was once again touching him, his hand resting on Danny's shoulder. He had a slightly concerned look on his face as he peered at Danny, who knew he couldn't have possibly been so out of it that he wouldn't have noticed the others leave. Looked like Ghost Writer hadn't been satisfied with him just sitting there.

"You looked like you were lost? Perhaps a party was too high cost?"

Danny frowned. He really had to talk to Ghost Writer about this hole making his life rhyme thing. Seriously, it took him a second to piece that one together.

"I am completely at peace with myself," he replied than looked away. "I just wish this story would be put to the shelf."

Danny guessed either Vlad hadn't heard his muttered comment or hand ignored it. He could feel the hand on him beginning to rub gently on his arm, up and down. It caused him to snap his head back up to look at Vlad, who had a very sensual look on his face.

"You look so pleasant in blue," he whispered and leaned in close. "But maybe a tad scared. Let me calm you."

Danny gave a soft muffled protest as lips pressed slowly against his in a kiss. It was all very soft and gentle, but it made Danny's heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest. Still, he found himself unwilling to fight and instead wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck and only whimpered in pleasure when a tongue slips past his lips and began to probe at him mouth.

"Oh Little Badger, you taste so sweet," Vlad whispered against his lips. "And so very very tempting to eat."

"Oh Vlad, what is happening to me?" Danny softly cried out. He felt so odd and strange, yet good. "I'm so scared, yet I can not flee. I know deep down this could never be real. Yet I can not deny the warmth that I feel. I want you so strongly, it drives me insane. My feelings for you are truly my bane."

"You do not have to put up a fight. Let me show you the bliss you could have tonight."

Danny bit his lip, but his resistance was quickly fading. The part of his mind that was yelling that this was all just a spell of Ghost Writer's wasn't very loud any more, and ignoring it was getting surprisingly easy.

"Even is this all just a dream, it's a very nice one I deem," he said before he kissed Vlad again.

He was pulled out of his seat and held by Vlad as he leaned against the table. Danny felt a muddled sense in his brain from the pleasure and let himself go with it. His whole body felt tingly and sensitive and he hardly cared why anymore.

He smiled when he was gently turned around to face away from Vlad who began kissing along his neck and ear. His soft cries where barely louder than the rustle of fabric as one of Vlad's hands crept up his skirt and traced the tips of his fingers along Danny's member. If he hadn't been so out of it, he might have wondered why he hadn't noticed he was without any underwear before now, but as it was he only sighed happily and fisted up his skirt with his two slightly trembling hands to Vlad could see what he was do to him.

He peered out lazily past the tree line and was momentarily surprised to see Ghost Writer. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, smiling a little wistfully. Danny smiled back at him and batted his eyes.

"Look Vlad, it's the Cheshire Cat," Danny said. "Won't you please join us? I would very much like that."

This caused more of a reaction than he would have thought. Ghost Writer immediately blushed deeply and almost slid off the tree in shock, his mouth slightly hanging open. Danny smiled. So he hadn't written that desire in Danny? How odd. Still the thought excited him and he smiled warmly, trying to coax him over.

"Yes, come join us, please?" he begged softly. "It's very rude to stand there and tease. You do not mind, do you Vlad?"

"Anything to make you glad," the 'Mad Hatter' whisper in his ear.

"Please don't spoil this chance," Danny said moaned softly. "Oh, how I wish you would join the dance."

Ghost Writer slowly walked over to them, his movements a little unsure of himself. He had obviously not expected this and Danny himself wasn't sure where it had come from. Still, he was ecstatic when Ghost Writer stood in front of him and lightly cupped his face before leaning in for a kiss. Danny leaned into it eagerly, wanting to show him how welcome he was. He licked playfully inside of the writer's mouth, their tongues sliding and caressing over each other.

Danny moaned into Ghost Writer's mouth when he felt hands caressing his bottom and Vlad began to paw at him a little more purposefully. The hands playing with him all felt so very good and the lips over his and his neck were so sweet he couldn't stop his whimpers and moans.  
His face felt hot as the hands on his butt massaged and squeezed at him. He felt so incredibly lucky for some reason, and his heart was just swelling from all the emotions he was feeling. He felt his member begin to twitch and he writhed in disappointment. He didn't want this to stop so soon and he cursed his younger body for being so eager. Both Vlad's and Ghost Writers sweet touches were affecting him so wonderfully and he didn't want it to stop so soon.

Sadly, Danny could feel himself ready to loose it. As if the two men were communicating without him knowing about it, they suddenly acted at the same time, an abrupt squeeze at his very tip and a finger quick pushing inside of him. He wrenched his face away from the ghost he was kissing and cried out in satisfaction as his nectar shot out onto the soft grass, and would have collapsed from his trembling legs if they had not caught him at the same time.

He smiled softly and contently, laying his head against Ghost Writer's chest and lovingly squeezed Vlad's hands in his own. He felt so very content and happy, a soft buzzing in his head luring him off to sleep.

---------

Danny woke with a start, jerking up from bed and looking around. It was completely dark in his bedroom and quick glance at thee clock showed it was just shy of three a clock in the morning. He groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed as he ran a hand through his hair.

What a weird dream. He got up and made his way over to his bathroom and flicked the switch on. Blinking rapidly to adjust his eyes to the light, he turned on the faucet and splashed his face with some cold water before grabbing at a towel to dry off. Looking into the mirror he gazed at his nineteen year old face, and frowned a little as if checking to see he wasn't really that fourteen-year-old he'd dreamed of being. The thoughts were still clinging to his mind, and it was actually a little weird to see a man in the mirror instead of a boy.

"Can't sleep?"

Danny looked over at Ghost Writer leaning in the doorway, smirking at him. The ghost boy sighed and gave him a level look.

"What was that dream for?" he asked shortly.

"Dream?" he asked back, feigning confusion. Danny didn't buy it for a second. "What dream? Would you like to talk about it?"

"Don't play innocent, I know you did it."

"I think you have me confused with Nocturne. I write books that affect reality, not dreams," Ghost Writer said, his smile soft, as if explaining things to a child.

"But couldn't you write a book about a person having a dream?" the halfa countered.

"Uh, well..." he said and smiled sheepishly under Danny's cold gaze. "Maybe."

Danny sighed and crossed his arms.

"Why do I have the feeling Vlad had the same dream?" he guessed but Ghost Writer only chuckled.

"Whose idea do you think it was in the first place?"

Danny groaned and shook his head. How he could be involved with two guys like them was beyond him.

"You guys are such horny bastards," he muttered before grabbing a slightly surprised ghost's hand and leading him out of the bathroom. "Come on, let's go get Vlad. I guess I should pay you back for the _gift_, the both of you."

_End_

Oh wow, I feel so ashamed of myself, those rhymes were horribly bad. I didn't want to do them period, but it wouldn't have been a proper Ghost Writer fic if I hadn't. Ugh. Well, I liked the sex scene. I don't think I've ever written something so sweet before, and it was a threesome no less. Can't go wrong with three hot guys pawing at each other.

Well, I hope everyone liked it, especially you Flying Horror. And for those who like Danny/GW (they need more luving, they really do) the two of us are planning out a web comic for the two. I'll be doing the writing and she'll be handling the art. It probably won't be out for a while since she has a lot of other projects she's currently working on, but keep an eyes out for it. It's bound to be good.

So, as I always ask, please review. And honk if you like yaoi!


End file.
